TV5 Goes Full-Throttle this 2013, Reveals New Shows Via TV Special ‘Go5!’
January 16, 2013 TV5 staged its biggest show of force via the high-velocity themed trade launch entitled Go5! on Tuesday, January 15, at the Resorts World Manila’s Performing Arts Theater. Via a short but potent speech, TV5 chairman Manuel V. Pangilinan revealed the network’s objective to become one of the country’s leading multimedia network this year. “Coming off our strong performance in the last quarter of 2012, specifically in Visayas and Mindanao, we are looking at a more competitive, more energetic, more innovative TV5 this coming year. We continue to build on our success with a wider and clearer broadcast coverage across the country and we want to duplicate these in our overseas operations as well,” he said. MVP was referring to TV5′s strong finish in the last quarter of 2012 where it overtook GMA-7 in six viewer-rich metro cities with a total of 4 million viewers reside according to AGB Nielsen. Moreover, the network’s current 19 TV and 11 radio stations around the country now covers 88.6% of the national urban population and is poised to reach 100% target by the end of 2013. Here are the 12 new programs of TV5 for the 1st quarter of 2013 as revealed during the trade launch: *''Kidlat'' – premiered last January 7 *''Jeepney Jackpot'' – premiered last January 7 *''Alabang Housewives'' – premiered last January 14 *''Whattamen'' – to premiere on January 26 *''Wowowillie'' – to premiere on January 26 *''Ms. Maricel'' – to premiere on January 26 *''Hayop sa Galing'' – to premiere on January 27 *''RESCUE 5'' – to premiere on January 26 *''Aksyon Weekend'' – to premiere on January 26 *''Balwarte'' – to premiere on February 3 *''Never Say Goodbye'' – to premiere on February 11 *''Love Spell'' – to premiere on February 11 *''FB: Forever Barkada'' – to premiere this February *''Kanta Pilipinas'' – to premiere this February Also, its current programs Game ‘N Go All-Stars, Face to Face, Popstar TV, The Million Peso Money Drop and Good Morning Club will introduce new twists and segments this January. Around 130 Kapatid stars graced the event. Among them are popstar princess Sarah Geronimo, Wendell Ramos, Gelli de Belen, Lucy Torres-Gomez, Edu Manzano, Joey de Leon, Ryan Agoncillo, Alice Dixson, Marvin Agustin, Tuesday Vargas, JC de Vera, Edgar Allan Guzman, Victor Silayan, Daniel Matsunaga, Onemig Bondoc, John Prats, Arnell Ignacio, Ritz Azul, Eula Caballero, Jasmine-Curtis Smith, Artista Academy scholars, Phil and James Younghusband, Benjie Paras, Derek Ramsay, the singer and songwriter Ogie Alcasid, teen star Janella Salvador, Dominic Ochoa, Lea Salonga, megastar Sharon Cuneta, Sarah's mom Divina Geronimo, John Estrada, diamond star Ms. Maricel Soriano, the superstar Ms. Nora Aunor, Mark Bautista and the comedy king Dolphy. Also, TV5 Records recording singers are Morissette Amon, Christian Samson, Joe D' Mango, novelty Mr. Fu, Michael Renz Cortez, Melbelline Caluag, Sophie Albert, prince of inspiration Harry Santos, Never the Strangers band, Gerald Santos, Katrina Velarde, May Lozano, Noel Cabangon, among others. Among these albums are Never the Strangers in Bagomagbalik, Harry Santos in Inspiration, Sophie Albert in Loves U, Mr. Fu in Meganon Di Ba!, Morrisette Amon in I Need You, Noel Cabangon in Tuloy ang Byahe, Christian Samson in new album Christian, Joe D' Mango in Ako Mo Na and Melbelline Caluag in Melbelline which is the certified gold and platinum hits. Kanta Pilipinas finalists, The Company, Maestro Ryan Cayabyab and Talentadong Pinoy Kids singers, Kilyawan Children’s choir, Kanta Pilipinas finalists, Artista Academy alumni, Street Boys, Talentadong Pinoy Hall of Famers, GAGA dancers, were among those who shared their talent in several production numbers.